An Interesting Night
by OliviaPaige
Summary: An interesting night to remember for Detective Benson...


**THIS STORY IS NOT A REPRESENTATION OF A PAIRING I WANT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. I WANTED TO TEST OUT MY CREATIVE WRITING SKILLS AND EXPLORE AWAY FROM MY COMFORT ZONE. MY DARLING FRIEND, DEE, PICKED THE PAIRING FOR ME.. SO, LET'S SEE WHERE THIS GOES!**

"Son of a..." she said under her breath as she rolled over to face her alarm clock sitting on her nightstand. _7:14 AM._ She never slept passed 6:00 AM anymore, even on the weekends. She knew she should feel well rested but she couldn't shake the headache and weight of the alcohol from the previous night holding her body down.

As she laid her head back down onto her pillow, she realized the warmth pressed against the backside of her body. Her head jolted up quickly as she turned towards the warm figure laying beside her. _What the fuck?_ she thought to herself as she saw the man resting beside her. She laid on her stomach with her torso propped up on her elbows with her forehead cupped in the palms of her hands as she racked her brain trying to remember the events of the previous night.

***SVU***SVU***SVU***SVU***SVU***

"Liv! Take a shot with me!" Rollins shouted over the absurdly loud music that screamed from the speakers of the small bar they were at.

"I.. I don't think I should," Olivia responded. She knew the combination of her body mixed with shots never ended pleasantly.

"I'll do a shot if you do a shot, Benson," Lieutenant Ed Tucker said from behind Olivia, surprising her.

"Tucker. What are you doing here?" Olivia asked with suspicion trailing in her voice.

"I heard there was a party tonight," he answered her question before ordering three tequila shots from the bartender.

"Who said you were invited?" Olivia questioned the lieutenant again.

"I don't think I have to be invited," Tucker said with his normal arrogant tone that irritated Olivia to no end.

"Whatever, Tucker," she said as the three shots were placed in front of her, Tucker and Rollins.

"To Fin!" Rollins said raising her shot glass to drink to her partner who had just been promoted to Senior Detective after Olivia moved up to Sergeant. "The best partner a girl could ask for!"

"To Fin!" Olivia and Tucker said in unison before throwing back the shot of tequila.

"Woooo hoo," Rollins screamed as she slammed her shot glass down. "Round two?" she asked Olivia and Tucker.

"Count me in," Tucker said before turning his gaze to Olivia, waiting for her reply.

"I'm in," she said knowing the decision was absentminded but she couldn't let Tucker show her up on anything, even if this was just shot taking.

"Atta girl, Benson," Tucker said placing his arm around Olivia's neck and resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Fin. Amaro. You guys get up here and take a shot with us!" Rollins shouted to the two men sitting at a table a few feet away from the bar.

"Nah, I'm good," Fin yelled to his partner.

"Amaro?" Rollins shouted to Nick who was sitting next to Fin at the table.

"Sure. Why not?" he said as he stood from the table and walked towards the threesome situated at the bar.

"Alright, Amaro!" Rollins shouted as she raised her hands enthusiastically while Nick took a seat next to her.

"Four tequila shots," Tucker ordered from the bartender before turning his attention to Olivia. "Benson, I'm glad to see you out with your friends."

"Thanks, Tucker," Olivia said uncomfortably. She had never spent any time with Lieutenant Tucker outside of work before and was highly uneasy and nervous about this encounter.

"You don't have a boyfriend here with you, Detective?" he continued interrogating her.

"I can tell you're a cop," Olivia joked as she took a sip from her bottle of beer that she had been slowly nursing throughout the night.

"You didn't answer my question," he responded smiling at her as their shots were placed in front of them by the bartender.

"No. No boyfriend," she said with an anxious grin as she picked up her shot and turned to Rollins and Amaro sitting on the opposite side of her. "To Senior Detective Tutuola!" she shouted raising her glass and throwing the small dose of tequila back along with her coworkers before biting down on her slice of lime.

"Oh man! I love this song!" Rollins shouted as her inebriation was becoming more and more apparent. "Olivia! Come dance with me," she said pulling her fellow detective onto the dance floor to join her in a grind session to Britney Spears' Work B**ch.

Olivia could tell the beer and two tequila shots were getting the better part of her as she returned Rollins' attempts at dancing with her. "I never dance!" she shouted to Rollins over the loud booming of the speakers.

"Just let go for once!" Rollins shouted back as she continued to rub her backside into Olivia's body.

As the song finished, the duo walked back towards the bar where Fin had joined Amaro and Tucker for a better view of their performance on the dance floor.

"Nice job, Detective," Tucker said into Olivia's ear as she regained her seat on the barstool between him and Rollins. The warmth from his breath instantly sent a chill down her spine.

"Thanks," she said turning to stare into his eyes as a relaxed smile spread across her face. "I haven't danced like that since the academy," she admitted as she took a swig of her beer.

"Couldn't tell," he smiled back at her.

The night continued and the detectives drank more than their fair share as the early morning hours creeped in.

"Last call!" the bartender shouted to the large group of people who were still holding down seats.

"One more shot?" Tucker asked.

"Hell yeah!" Rollins shouted back to him almost falling off of her barstool as she threw her arms up in approval.

"One more," Olivia said as Amaro nodded in approval.

"I'm good. I think I'm on babysitting duty tonight," Fin joked as he reached towards Rollins to help her back on her barstool.

"I'm fine, Fin!" Rollins said defensively.

"Okay," Fin said sarcastically.

The four detectives took one last shot together before walking outside of the bar together. Rollins was leaning on Fin to help steady herself as she miserably failed at placing one foot in front of the other. Amaro followed behind them and Olivia and Tucker trailed behind.

"I had a great time tonight, Tucker," Olivia said surprised that he actually had a somewhat playful side.

"I did, too," Tucker said as he reached up to push a strand of Olivia's hair from her face to behind her ear.

"Liv! Need a ride home?" Fin interrupted. "I'm gonna take Rollins and Amaro. Wouldn't mind to drop you on the way."

"I'll make sure she gets home safe," Tucker said to him.

"Liv?" Fin asked verifying she was okay with the arrangement.

She nodded and smiled at Fin before turning her focus to Tucker. "Thank you," she said quietly as her fellow detectives walked down the sidewalk towards Fin's car.

"Have to make sure one of my top detectives gets home alright," Tucker said to her as he stared into her glazed brown eyes before hailing a cab.

The cab ride was short and uneventful as the two participated in general small talk about Fin's promotion and Rollin's remarkable dance moves. Olivia was amazed at how pleasant Ed Tucker could be when outside of the Internal Affairs Bureau. When they arrived at her apartment building, he quickly exited from the cab to open the door for her. He reached in and gently assisted her out of the vehicle before locking arms with her in the cold December night air.

Once they reached Olivia's apartment door, he grasped her hands within his and glared into her eyes. "I had a great time with you tonight, Benson."

"I had fun, too, Tucker," she said trying to fight the smile spreading across her face like a young school girl. She couldn't believe the butterflies that he was creating inside of her stomach. Tucker had never appealed to her sexually in all the years they had worked together within the New York City criminal justice system. "Would you like to come in for a drink or something?"

"Sure," he surrendered as she unlocked the door and pulled him inside slowly.

As Tucker gently closed the door, Olivia pressed him against it and began kissing him fiercely and aggressively. She didn't know if her yearning for this sexual encounter was due to Tucker or to her lack of recent relationships but at that moment and with all the alcohol coursing through her, she didn't care either way.

"Olivia," Tucker said pulling his lips away from hers and gasping for breath. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," she said violently as she pushed him back against the door and began unbuttoning his white dress shirt. When she approached the last button at the bottom of his neatly pressed shirt, she slid the shirt along with his jacket off of his shoulders allowing them to fall to the hardwood floor below. She was surprised at how toned he was and grazed her hand over his chest while placing small, gentle kisses along his neckline.

She retreated from his body, grabbed his hand and guided him towards her dark bedroom down a narrow hall. When they entered the room, she walked over to her nightstand and turned on a small lamp to display a gentle glow into the bedroom. She walked back to Tucker, who had stopped at the doorway, and joined hands with him once again. She ushered him into her bedroom that was adorned with shades of brown and teal. When they arrived in front of her king sized bed, she reached down and unbuckled his belt while continuing to maintain eye contact with him. She slowly kneeled down in front of him and began unbuttoning his black suit pants before pushing them down to his ankles. He stepped out of his shoes followed by his pants as Olivia stood back up facing him once again. As he reached down to remove his socks, she gracefully removed her shirt and unbuttoned her jeans before pulling them off.

She stood there in her matching black bra and panties in front of Tucker, who only wore a gray pair of boxer briefs. He slowly cupped her cheeks within his hands and pulled her towards him. As his lips gently collided with hers, she could feel her body react to his kiss. She opened her mouth allowing Tucker's tongue to dance alongside hers inside of their joined lips as she raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck. He placed his hand on her backside and unfastened her bra with one swift flick of his fingers.

Olivia pulled away from his kiss and quickly climbed on top of her precisely made bed. She leaned back onto the pile of decorative pillows as she motioned for him to join her. He obeyed her and slowly climbed on the bed to join her. He crawled over her legs and stopped when his legs were between hers and his face was even with hers. Her fingers trailed around his abdomen before exploring underneath the elastic of his boxer briefs.

He felt her gentle touch underneath his underwear and pressed his body into hers. He could feel her warmth through the two layers of garments and it turned him on even more. He could feel himself growing as he looked upon the beautiful woman underneath him. He sat back and stared at Olivia laying in front of him. He reached up and leisurely pulled her silk panties down passed her knees, then her calves and finally her feet. He quickly removed his boxer briefs and returned to his earlier position between her legs.

"Are you sure?" he asked her again in a low whisper tone.

"Yes," she said as she reached down and grabbed him before placing him at her opening. He slowly thrusted himself into her and a low moan escaped from her throat. "Ed," she said quietly as he began a gentle repetitive motion.

"Olivia," he said under his breath as he held himself up with his arms while his thrusts became quicker and more forceful.

He was slamming his body into hers as hard as physically possible as she moaned and squealed underneath him. Beads of sweat began to form on both of their foreheads as his movements continued in a rhythmic flow, never missing a beat.

"Ed," Olivia said breaking the sounds of their panting. "I'm almost there. Fuck me," she managed to breathlessly say in between his deep penetrating motions. "Ed," she yelled again as her body began to shake with pleasure as her orgasm took over her body. Her fingers clenched onto the duvet underneath her and she threw her head back as the sensation flooded her entire being.

Seeing Olivia's release underneath him and feeling her body clamping around his quickly sent him over the edge. He suddenly pulled out of her and deposited his fluids onto her stomach. He continued to stroke himself as the last of his liquid expelled from his body as Olivia watched in delight.

"That was pretty good, Tucker," she said as an overwhelming fatigue took over her. "Grab me something," she said pointing to the mess he had created on her.

After she had cleaned herself up, she let the covers of her bed envelope her nude body as he climbed in bed beside her.

***SVU***SVU***SVU***SVU***SVU***

_Oh holy shit!_ she thought to herself as the events of the previous night flooded her thoughts. _Tucker?!_

The man resting to her right slowly began to rustle in the bed underneath the tan blanket and teal sheet. She watched as his eyes slowly opened, taking in the light from the morning sun shining through her bedroom window. Once his eyes were situated to the room, she noticed his immediate confusion of his whereabouts. As he looked around, he quickly noticed Olivia beside him. The memories of the night before entered his mind and he smiled at her.

"Good morning, Detective," he said with his all too familiar haughty tone of voice. This was not the Tucker that she had had an amazing sexual experience with the previous night. This was the condescending Lieutenant Ed Tucker from IAB and she was more than ready for him to get out of her bed.

"Morning, Tucker," she said reaching for her robe situated on the bench near the end of her bed. She was more than uncomfortable being in a bed, naked and with Ed Tucker. Once she had her robe on, she exited her bedroom and proceeded to the kitchen to fix a pot of coffee. Within five minutes, Tucker was dressed and emerging from her bedroom.

"See you Monday, Benson," he said as he walked passed her towards the front door. As he opened the door and began to walk out, he slowly turned around and flashed a genuine smile like the night before in her direction. "I had a great time, Olivia. Maybe we'll do it again sometime," he said before walking out of her apartment and shutting the door.


End file.
